Unpretty
by DeedeeLovesFanfics
Summary: "I just don't understand..."


A/N: Hello! This a first draft and very short, but please review. Of course, an obvious disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Her bare feet patted lightly onto the cold tiles beneath her as she entered her small bathroom. Hearing a slight click, she locked the door. Eloise Midgen sighed deeply, turning towards her mirror.<p>

It was there again. Staring right back into her eyes. The creature she hated, even loathed, spited, and despised. It's hair drooped, greasy and limp. It's face was covered with infected sebaceous glands and clogged, black pores. Again, she sighed. She turned towards her shower, turning the knob to a hot setting and then returned to her enemy.

Her plump hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She closed her eyes and lifted her shirt off her torso and proceeded with the rest of her clothing. Opening her eyes, she scowled at her reflection. The mirror was not her enemy- she knew this well. Mirrors, in fact, are not hateful like humans are. Instead, they are truthful. The truth she saw in front of her was one she could never be at terms with. Her belly protruded all around her, arms and legs thick and fat, dotted with cellulite and decorated with stretch marks. It took all the strength she had to keep her from closing her eyes again. She recalled the previous night.

Eloise had ended up going to the Yule Ball after debating with herself of whether or not it was worth it. Hannah Abbott had convinced her that she had needed to have some fun and even offered to do her hair. Eloise would be lying to herself if she had not admitted that she felt a bit elated dressed up fancily in her gown with her hair in slight curls. Hannah had even convinced her that all the males that refused to go with her to the ball would surely be regretting their decision. However, she soon found out that was not the case.

The great hall soon began to fill up as the students piled in two by two, arms linked together. Hannah had already left with Ernie Macmillan to socialize with her other friends. Eloise looked at her surroundings. All of the girls had also taken their time to dress up, she noticed. Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour looked exceptionally beautiful.

"She's beautiful!" She heard a voice say. Eloise's heart immediately began to flutter. She smiled over at the direction of the voice; however, her smile soon faded. Hermione Granger was walking down the steps elegantly into the hands of Viktor Krum, looking as gorgeous as ever. It was then that she realized the one to become a swan was not herself but rather Hermione Granger.

Eloise stood in the corner, her spirit darkening more as she saw the couples dancing in the Great Hall. Hermione with Viktor, Cho with Cedric, Parvati with Harry, Hannah with Ernie, Fred with Angelina. They all smiled happily with their partners as they spun to the music. What was she even doing there? She wondered. Eloise walked off into the corridor and made her way back to her room.

Her eyes focus back onto the image in front of her, "Why?" She spoke in a soft whisper, "Why did it have to be me?" The steam from the shower crept onto the mirror, clinging lightly to the surface slowly. Eloise could still see herself clearly, "Why was I given this face?" Her eyes stung horribly. She blinked once or twice for quick relief, "Why was I given this body?" Plump hands rested on her protruding belly, "Why couldn't I be the beautiful one?" through her blurred vision, she saw sparkling tears begin to line her eyes as her nose flushed red.

For many years she had faced the ridicule of her peers. For many years she fought internally on whether she should just accept or change herself. For many years she walked through hallways comparing herself to thinner, prettier, and happier girls. The mocking squawks of Pansy Parkinson, The encouragement of Hannah Abbot, the pity in Hermione Granger's eyes. To Eloise Midgen they were all the same. Reminders of her hideousness.

She felt a tear trickle down her plump cheek.

"Why?"

Hunching over, she allowed the tears to freely fall from her eyes.

"I won't ever be beautiful." she cried out between sobs.

Tears splatter onto the counter of her sink.

"I won't ever be loved."Her voice wavered, the water drops from the shower continuously patting onto the tile.

The steam from the shower crept further onto the mirror, the mirror who was not her friend yet not her enemy. It left of thin layer of gasified water now covered Eloise's crying figure. She cupped her face into her hands, shaking her head, "I don't understand," she repeated, "I just don't understand."


End file.
